1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to articles of furniture that recline and, more particularly, to a recliner with self-leveling arms.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
That certain articles of furniture recline is known. It is desirable to provide a chair, for example, with a back rest portion that is adjustable so the seat's occupant can recline accordingly and be comfortable in any position desired. It would be advantageous to have arms on such a recliner about which the back rest portion of the seat could rotate. This would permit the arms to maintain an essentially parallel orientation with the seat of the chair and thus, a useful and comfortable orientation for the occupant, simultaneously with movement of the seat back portion over a useful range of reclining positions. The pivots and areas designed for rotation on such a recliner should be simple without multiple parts that loosen or become detached over time. Individual occupant comfort irrespective of physical size would also be desirable.
Additionally, many modem living spaces, such as those on boats, planes, automobiles, and even homes have limited ability to accommodate a full range of living activities. In order to maximize the use to which a small space is put, it may be preferable that furniture such as seats chairs have arms that are removable. Such a special feature would be desirable for reupholstering jobs as well.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved recliner with self-leveling arms. Such a recliner should make efficient use of space, be easy and inexpensive to manufacture, and accommodate small, medium, and large statured individuals.